


The Doc is a cat, with proof by Yaz and Ryan

by eldritchcore



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also bonding antics with ryan and yaz yes pls, casual team TARDIS, i love that “gallifreyans are cat-like” headcanon, the Doctor is a cat don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchcore/pseuds/eldritchcore
Summary: In which Yaz and Ryan have a conversation about the Doctor being a cat, and really, they’re right





	The Doc is a cat, with proof by Yaz and Ryan

Yasmin Khan had found herself prone to contemplation after meeting the Doctor, after stepping inside the TARDIS and all those fantastic, terrifying adventures. Generally, these contemplations were rather deep; morality, right and wrong. Contemplating the vastness of the universe, how such a small spark of stardust like herself could create such huge waves. How many battles had she helped put a stop to, how many people had she saved? How many little and big things had been affected by her?  
And yet sometimes, Yaz just contemplated the mundane.  
How all these adventures brought Graham and Ryan closer together, their strengthening bond. How the Doctor opened up a little more to them, how much this ancient alien trusted and believed in them.  
And speaking of that ancient alien, that’s who Yaz was contemplating today.

 

“Do you think she’d chase a laser pointer?” Yaz asked quietly, leaning over to Ryan as she tapped his knee, who looked up from his phone with a bewildered expression as Yaz gestured to the Doctor.  
“What? I mean, yeah, definitely she would, but why?” Ryan answered, just as hushed, raising his eyebrows.  
“Why she’d chase a laser pointer or why the question?”  
“Why the question.”  
“She’s basically a cat.”  
Ryan looked to Yaz with a skeptical expression, and so she gestured once more to the alien in question. The Doctor was in front of the library fireplace, sitting on the floor. The front of her legs were pressed against the ground, her chest against her knees, the book she was engrossed in in front of her as she hunched over. With how her cloak draped over her, the Doctor almost looked like a loaf.  
At that, Ryan’s expression changed to one slightly more convinced of Yaz’s theory, and he straightened up from his slouch between the couch’s arm and back.  
“She doesn’ bring us dead things, though.” Ryan countered, now more interested in the conversation than scrolling through YouTube, and Yaz the same but with the book she’d been pretending to read.  
“What about all the ‘interesting things’ she finds and makes us look at? Those count. Especially that one time with the robotic centipede.” Yaz whispered, trying not to laugh at Ryan’s expression of distress with the memory.

They’d never be able to hear the chicken dance the same way ever again.

Ryan looked back to the Doctor again, serious contemplation in the way his brow furrowed despite the light-hearted nature of the conversation. But to be fair, Yaz was taking this just as seriously as it could be.  
“Now that I think about it, she does remind me of a lot of cat videos.” Ryan said after a moment, and Yaz grinned.  
“You know when she’s excited or focused, and her pupils get all big?” Yaz prompted, motioning with her fingers around her eyes. Ryan was grinning too now, nodding shortly. “And how often she gets up to high places, and then needs help getting back down?”  
Ryan was wheezing with restrained laughter now, a closed fist over his mouth, trying to think up examples himself.  
“Remember when Graham set her sonic down when she was working on the TARDIS, and when she noticed it she jumped a foot in the air?” Ryan said, which cause Yaz to snort with laughter loud enough that the Doctor finally noticed their hushed conversation.  
“What are you two on about?” The Doctor asked with that sunshine smile, and Yaz could practically see a set of feline ears on top of her head.  
Her cracking up further just prompted Ryan to laugh all the more.  
“Are you watching funny cat videos again? Can I see?”  
At that, neither of them could contain themselves any more, laughing so hard they were doubled over, leaving a very confused Doctor to wonder what in time and space was happening. With the slightly disgruntled look on the Doc’s face, both Yaz and Ryan tried to calm down, Yaz managing this better than the latter.  
“Sorry- Doc- We were just talking about how, well,” Yaz had to pause to take a deep breath, and nearly choked on laughter instead as the Doctor tilted her head to the side. “You’re basically a cat!”  
“I am not!” The Doctor replied indignantly, straightening up with her hands on her hips after shuffling closer to the couch. “I’m clearly humanoid in this regeneration. No fur to speak of.”  
She then ruffled up her hair, expression more perplexed.  
“Does hair count as fur? No, don’t think so.” She muttered to herself, and Ryan was silently wheezing.  
Yaz leaned forwards then, now that the Doctor was in arms length, gently petting down the hair she had so mussed up.  
“Well, your hair is certainly soft as fur.” Yaz commented with a playfully teasing tone, fingers running through and smoothing the Doctor’s blonde hair, before blinking at the several moments of silence without a response.  
No, wait, there was a faint noise-  
She glanced at a wide-eyed Ryan, and then back to the Doctor, and Yaz was suddenly hit by realization.  
“Are you purring?!”

There was no denying it now.  
The Doctor was most definitely a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> well I wrote another ficlet holy heck  
> thanks to everyone who supported my first ever fic!! It was super encouraging, thank u sm  
> And a thank you to my pals, who really wanted me to write this idea out <3


End file.
